Hope(Less)
by qodless
Summary: Kat begins to understand that Dante is willing to do more for her instead of the man who swore he loved her, Vergil.
1. Chapter 1

Kat questioned if Vergil had been lying every time he had told her he loved her.

If he loved her he wouldn't be leaving her to be killed, looking back at her with no remorse shown on his icy eyes.

Kat was more than afraid, but she did shake, she stood in place waiting for them to come in and find her.

It was Dante how stayed behind to help her, not Vergil. Not the man who had once sworn to always protect her.

Ok, listen to me," Dante instructed."We don't have much time. Get down on your knees. Put your hands up. Do NOT fight back."

Kat did as told, and it was now when Vergil was gone that she began to shake.

"I'm scared," Kat admitted."What will they do to me?"

"All you need to do is hold on for as long as you can. I will come back for you."

The fact that he didn't answer her question made her even more afraid than she had been.

She jumped as the door was finally blown open, following the sound of footprints running in.

Every second they came closer she could feel her stomach develop into a tighter knot.

"Don't shot!"

Her words were ignored, and a bullet ran through her arm. Kat let out a piercing scream that echoed through the entire room.

She still managed to notice Dante as her body hit the cold floor. His face was mixed in with anger and sadness.

She wished it had been Vergil, she almost wanted to apologize to Dante for that. She probably would have if she it weren't in these circumstances.

Seconds later they began to kick her multiple times, till she swore she had heard one of her own rips crack.

Eyes closed, she hoped she would pass out due to all the pain, but she remained conscious.

Not being able to notice when they stopped and began to drag her away from Dante; the pain was that great.

She could feel the blood leaving her body, but she knew would not bleed out. Kat had remembered reading that the best place to be shot was the arm, any other spot could have been severe to her life.

Crystal tears began to leave her eyes, running to the sides of her face.

She couldn't stop weeping, and it wasn't just due to the pain.

It didn't seem real to her that Vergil had left her when she needed him the most.

She could only hope that at this moment he was torn, just as much as she was. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Say the name," Mundus said.

Kat said nothing, she sat there trying to find peace.

She was weak, and her entire body was aching. She wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep even with Mundus being present.

"Say the name!"

Her eyes slightly opened, and she hesitated before finally doing as he asked in fear of what he might do to her as the others had done, if she rejected him.

"...Vergil."

Kat closed her eyes again, but she could hear him coming towards her.

He slightly brushed her cheek with his hand, but Kat didn't flinch, she remained still.

"Vergil, I don't know who you are, or why you have been stupid enough to attack me," Mundus began."But I know you mean something to this girl, so I suspect this girl means something to you.

As he said those words he had tilted her head back with his fingers, before pushing her head off to the side.

She snapped her eyes open this time, feeling sick and annoyed.

Kat couldn't wait to get out of here, or hoped to get out anyway.

She still didn't fully trust Dante, and she wasn't so sure about Vergil, anymore.

That made her sad.

"I also know that you are collaborating with the Nephilim," Mundus stated as he put his hand behind Kat's back."I want the Nephilim. You want the girl. We trade their lives.

A few seconds passed, and he discontinued the video. Kat hoped he would finally keep his hands to himself. Every touch hurt.

There she remained, alone with Mundus.

The thought didn't scare her as much as it should have, probably because she knew she would not be killed in order to obtain the Nephilim, which he thought was only Dante.

She heard him huff, and she moved her eyes to where he was standing.

She only observed him for a few seconds, until her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kat expected it would all fall into the hands of Vergil and Dante now.

Either she would live or die, but for now she could rest, and that was all she wanted.

It wasn't like that.

She was taken by Mundus's men, for more questioning.

Though of course, this wasn't actually questioning.

It was torture, and trying to get more information out of her.

Kat ignored these "men" with each question they asked.

Even if she did answer them with an honest reply, she knew they would still continue to hurt her.

Each time they struck her, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She didn't want them to have the satisfaction of her screams. Sometimes the pain was too great, and she felt as if she had lost a battle each time she cried out.

One of these men eventually dug their finger into her bullet wound. Kat's mouth fell, but she didn't scream. Tears then rolled down her face.

She felt the wound being stretched deeper, and her vision became fuzzy due to the water in her eyes.

Although she could finally see these man for what they truly were. Savage demons.

She looked up at the demon with her piercing blue eyes, showing extreme rage on her angelic face.

It finally pushed her away, and it's claw left her wound.

Kat screamed and landed face first onto the dirty floor. They were still there behind her, she crawled away from them, wanting to put as much distance as possible from them to her.

When she finally made it to the other side of the wall, she collapsed, holding her arms around her head in case they were to strike her again. All three of them.

This all reminded her of her childhood.

She prayed that in any second Vergil would burst in and save her, but she was aware that it was most likely be Dante.

She wondered for how much longer she would be able to hold on, there was no time for patience.

"Please," she said to herself."Please don't let me die."

Kat couldn't help, but remember when death didn't seem so bad, it was in circumstances such as these. Kat didn't want to be that girl again.

As selfish as it may sound, she wanted to see Vergil one last time if she were to die. She wanted to know she still meant something great to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

She looked to see that the Demon King had entered, in a way she was relieved.

Kat had grown tired of the demons taunting her, whispering awful things the whole time she lied there.

They did allow her to rest at one point, but they had continued once she awoke from her uncomfortable nap.

Though as Mundus came closer she saw the rage in his eyes, something had happened, and she knew she was going to pay for it.

She pressed her back against the wall, hoping she leak into the cracks and escape.

There stood Mundus, looking down at her as she sank deeper into the floor.

He slowly reached for her neck with his finger, but as he was about to touch her, he pulled back his hand, making it into a fist. He wanted to hurt her so badly.

As Kat thought he was no longer going to do harm to her, he punched the wall next to her.

Inches from her face, for a second she thought he did strike her. She heard the wall crack behind her, and she quickly covered her face with her hands in case of another blow.

"I hope those wounds don't heal," he said, gritting his teeth."..Today's your lucky day."

Kat remained silent, she knew better than to get her hopes up as well.

x

She could tell she was being led out as Mundus returned to his room.

Kat was glad they hadn't bothered blindfolding her, it would've have been smart to. Her eyes darted everywhere as she continued to limp. She was trying her hardest to memorize the passages.

Soon she came upon the large doors.

Mundus hadn't told her why she was being set free, but she wasn't going to question it. She had only been there for a day, and it was the one of the longest in her life.

Kat expected to be let free immediately, though there outside was a S.W.A.T car waiting for her. She hesitated, and this resulted in the men dragging her in by force.

x

One of the men helped her out of the vehicle, before pushing her to the ground.

Both Vergil and Dante had quickly taken note of the condition she was in as they got out of the car, along with Lilith.

Kat didn't want to get up, her bones wanted to reject every move she made, but she now knew that Vergil and Dante were both waiting for her.

Her body was screaming at her as she finally got on both two feet; it was only seconds later that Lilith began to walk forward that Kat did as well. She was slow, but at least she was moving.

It also didn't take long for Kat to realize that this was a trade, her life for the life of this women who she knew nothing about. She must have meant something to Mundus, therefore she didn't care.

Then there they both looked at each other, fear shown on both of their faces, but the women looked as if she wanted to cry.

Though Kat got a bad sense of this women, the sadness in her eyes made her pity her.

As Kat was finally going to look away, she heard the sound of a gun go off. The sound made her stand still in shock, finally noticing that this women was beginning to bleed out. Her stomach turned as she began to cry out.

Kat's mouth slightly fell, then another sound of a bullet coming through pierced the sky.

Lilith now longer screamed, instead she fell to the ground, dead.

The sound of guns ready to go off came from behind her, and that signaled her to keep going, instead she got on her knees, knowing she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid the bullets.

Kat had closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would come next. She was only the ground for a few seconds before being swept up and carried away.

She opened her eyes expecting Vergil, but no. Once again it was Dante, it was Dante who was taking the bullets for her.

x

Vergil was quick to nurse her wounds, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes remained on her dirty hands. Kat hadn't said anything to him since they had made it to a safe place, nor Dante.

He understood, Vergil did not.

"I'm sorry they did this to you," Vergil said as he examined the claw marks on the right side of her face.

Kat finally turned to face him due to the fact that his words were a insult to her. She now made it quite obvious that she was more than upset with him.

"What is it?"

Kat couldn't believe it, was this really the Vergil she knew or had some dim witted fool taken over his mind for just this once?

"How dare you?"

As she said that Vergil looked over at Dante, signaling him to leave so he could speak privately with her.

Vergil didn't expect him to leave so quickly, but Dante didn't want to be in the middle of something like that. He had never been, so why start now?

"I did what was best at the time, I know I shouldn't have given up on you so quickly, but what else would I have done."

"Told me that everything was going to be okay, even if you were just lying."

Vergil didn't know how to reply to that. He bit his tongue as he continued to look at her.

He would be lying if he said he didn't have regret locked up deep inside, though he remembered what he thought when Dante had told him that Mundus's child was being carried by Lilith. He had no wishes on using Lilith to retreat Kat.

He did want her back, just in a much more simple way. Killing Lilith seemed like a good idea though, not caring at the time for Kat's life so much.

What was this change in attitude so suddenly?

It seemed as if Vergil had forgotten everything that he had once told Kat, all the promises that made her love him more.

He embraced her gently, not wanting to add pain to her injuries. Kat slightly leaned back, letting him know she didn't want to be touched.

He wanted to convince Kat, therefore he came in for a kiss, but she denied his love once again.

"I need to speak with Dante," she said as she moved her head to the right to avoid his lips.

She stood up and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil was wise, and he knew better to take the easy route even if it meant sacrificing something or someone.

Though he was not wise when it came to Kat. He knew it was a mistake getting himself romantically involved with her; he regretted all their intimate moments, from the first kiss to the last one he had given her.

She was his weakness, but with getting closer to destroying Mundus, he realized that she was only human.

Maybe a medium and maybe useful, but a human. All just children to him.

He sighed, and began to rub his temples wanting to clear his thoughts. He remembered the first he and Kat had slept together.

Though it wasn't Vergil's first time it was hers. He was more than gentle, afraid of breaking her.

Even though he was gentle, soft tears still emerged from her crystal eyes, but she did allow him to go faster when she slightly adjusted.

Vergil was quickly altered when her body shifted against his, skin connecting with hers to remind him that she was a real person.

Her own person.

Once they had finished, Vergil held her, afraid that she would possibly fall and fade if he didn't.

At this moment when she was asleep in his arms, Vergil told himself he didn't want to lose her, even if something bad were to come of it.

Now it all came together. Kat felt betrayed, but she was still going to there for Vergil, no matter what.

x

"We can't afford to lose someone like you," Dante said with a smile.

Dante has really changed, but maybe underneath it all, he was always like this. Kat still felt bad for not having any hope for him, but like Vergil said she was like that when he first met her as well...in a way.

Who was she to judge?

"Thank you," she said."I owe you my life."

Dante tried not to laugh at what she was proposing.

"You've practically saved mine, multiple times," he stated."You don't owe me anything."

She nodded with a light smile playing on her broken lips.

"You should get some sleep, or just take a sit."

Her legs were shaking as she tried to remain standing.

"But I have to ask you something, first."

Dante waited for her question.

"Who was that women Vergil shot?"

"Just one of Mundus's whore."

He was quick to reply, and Kat already knew he wasn't telling her exactly what she needed to know.

"I'd still be getting tortured if it wasn't for her, maybe even dead, tell me everything."

Dante wished she hadn't used that against him. He also had no intentions of lying to her either. He had finally gotten her to trust him, though he didn't know, he didn't want to ruin this way that she was coming off.

Kat was in general a sweet person, it's not normal for someone like her to be labeled as a terrorist. He was still surprised that someone like her managed to get mixed up in all of this, but he understood from the little things she had told him.

"She was carrying Mundus's spawn, that's the only reason he meant something to her."

Vergil did that then. He had not just killed Lilith, but also her child. Dante could already sense the way she was going to react to this, and he had to stop her.

"This is Mundus's spawn, Kat," he began."It was never going to be innocent, you should have seen it. It was for the sake of mankind. It's not something you can let be born here, thinking it won't cause any sort of destruction."

Dante was quick to defend his brother, he didn't want Kat to be anymore angry with him than she already was. It did enjoy the fact that she was paying much more attention to him, now.

Maybe it wasn't right, he couldn't help himself.

Kat relaxed, she didn't want to argue anyway.

As she was about to turn away for rest, she told Dante that things would commence tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So the Hell Gate is the main source of Mundus' power," Kat began."It can be reached from his chamber. You must break into the chamber and close the Hell Gate. Mundus is still weak from his last outburst, this is your chance to defeat him."

Kat looked back at them to see if they fully understood, and they both looked at her as if to continue.

"Mundus doesn't know that Vergil is Nephilim, we can use that to our advantage," she stated as she continued drawing the passages on the chalk bored."There's a back door into the tower located here...Vergil you must reach the security room undetected, so Dante, you will create a distraction here."

They both listened to her, carefully, not wishing to miss a single thing.

This was it, this was the day they were going to bring Mundus down. Vergil wondered where they be right now if it weren't for Kat, but he stayed silent.

"Once Mundus sees you all hell will break loose. Stay close to the tower entrance. The Gates will seal, Dante. You need to keep them while Vergil makes his way into the tower."

She went on for much longer than Dante expected her to. This all felt quite complex to him, but he wasn't nervous. Excited actually. Things just needed to go right.

"Understood," Kat asked as she finally finished explaining the plan.

They both shook their head at her.

Kat felt satisfied with herself, letting a smile shape her face.

"Now, when do you two start?"

"Were going now," Vergil stated.

She didn't expect this all to move so quickly, it made her nervous for them both. The time was right though, and she had to accept that; couldn't they have started in a hour or so?

"Are you sure," she asked, doing her best to make her voice sound strong and far from cracking.

"Yeah," Dante stepped in."Let's do this while we still remember the plan."

Kat shook her head in agreement, though she could not stop the tears from falling. She felt like a wreak, and looked like one as well.

Quickly trying to recover, she wiped away the tears and rubbed her eyes so no more would come.

Vergil stepped back, feeling awkward due to the fact that no words were leaving his mouth. He quickly came up with them in his head, but his lips rejected them.

With not moving fast enough, it was Dante who comforted her.

"Don't worry," he said, putting his hands on her small waist."This will be over in no time, a new world is on its way."

Vergil had a look of disgust as he saw the position he had her in. How dare he? He glared at the back of his own brothers head, wondering exactly what would happen if he were to strike him.

"Come on," he said pulling Dante back."We don't have time to waist."

As they both walked away, leaving Kat to be safe, the feeling of hurt didn't leave.

He knew it was no time to be like this, it was for the sake of the world he would soon be ruling. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you kill my child?"

It wasn't the question he would have expected the Demon King to ask; Dante remained with his mouth shut, and finally Mundus turned to face him.

"I will ask you again," Mundus began."Why did you kill my child?"

"Because you killed my mother."

"Ah..so it was revenge. I see."

"It was more than that."

"Oh?"

"It was for freedom?"

"Freedom," Mundus said in a surprised tone."Well, you seem to have all the freedom you need. The freedom to murder my heir."

"I'm not talking about my freedom. I'm talking about mankind's.

"Mankind, what would mankind do with freedom do you suppose," he asked."Because when I arrived, they had it. And that do you think they did with it? They fought. They killed. They starved...I brought prosperity. I brought structure. What have you brought? Besides violence. War. Death?"

Dante was not phased by his words, even if they may be truthful. His glare was only growing stronger.

And in the moments Dante remembered what he needed to do.

"You know what Mundus," he began."You're right. It wasn't for mankind..it was, it was for revenge. I gotta tell ya, killing your child like that, watching it explode into little wet chunks, hearing you scream like one of your demon bitches...Priceless."

Maybe he did overdue it, the result was great...but not for him. He was thrown more than twenty feet, and hit the floor, hard.

His vision was blurry for a second, but he could still make-out his brother hiding. He tried to recover, but it was too late.

There came Mundus after him, and he only had a second to react as they both went through the glass window.

He took the impact, all of it.

Dante did not hesitate to scream as Mundus had his hands wrapped around his thick neck as they remained falling.

Finally another loud crash, his mind felt corrupted, but there again was Mundus coming towards him.

Dante tried to push him off as his fingers dug into his skin, and with each second of having his hands on him, he felt weaker.

He couldn't overpower him.

"I'm going to make you watch me, while I eat your beating heart."

Dante screamed out as his finger went further into his skin, and if this continued Mundus would win.

Visions of his mothers death came to his mind, as his eyes began to roll to the back of his dead.

Only seconds later did Kat rise up into his mind, he remembered what he told her, and remorse filled him as he began to slip away.

For a few seconds Mundus became distracted, loosing his grip on him.

"The Hell Gate...what have you done?"

And as Mundus was ready to tear him apart, salvation finally came from his "younger" sibling.

He saw as the sword went right through his skin, and his scream was a melody to Dante.

"Leave my brother alone."

He was quick to throw him off the roof, and also quick to recover.

"You okay, Dante?"

Dante put his attention on Vergil, he was obviously annoyed.

"You took your time."

"Your welcome."

A few seconds later did they realize that it still wasn't over, but finally they would fight together.  



	7. Chapter 7

Even though they had won finally won against Mundus, they still had a mess to clean up.

Limbo was almost fully destroyed, and now demons were running loose.

It seemed like the only thing Dante and Vergil got out of this was the pleasure of destroying Mundus, other than that nothing felt quite won..for Dante at least.

Kat had always imagined how it would be like in the end, but she never thought she'd live to see it.

She liked to think that her and Vergil would finally be able to live in harmony, and maybe in a few years he would ask for her hand.

Things have changed now, and for the moment none of that seems possible.

"The beginning of the end for the demons," Dante said."Mankind will be free."

"Yes," Vergil agreed."Free from the demons, the path is clear for us to rule."

Did they both hear that right?

At the same time both of their heads turn to Vergil.

"What did you just say?"

"The path is clear for us to rule."

His statement made her insides turn, she wished that she heard him wrong. Kat didn't say anything, taken aback by his words.

"To rule what?"

Did Dante really have to ask?

"This, everything."

"Vergil," Kat said questionably as if her voice were to knock him out of his deluded thoughts.

"You mean, like Mundus?"

"No...No," he began."We will be nothing like Mundus. We respect our subjects, not enslave them."

"Subjects," Kat repeated.

Did he mean...

"He means you," Dante said putting his hand on her shoulder."He means humans."

"I thought we were fighting for freedom."

Sadness glistened in her eyes, and Vergil opened his mouth to say something, but instead closed it.

"It was his freedom we were fighting for," Dante said."Not yours."

"Don't be so simplistic," he started."Humans are frail. They are like children. They need protection...Not just from others, but from themselves! We..You and I have saved them."

It was all like a slap to the face for her. After everything Kat had done for him, she was still seen upon as a child? She couldn't wrap his mind around the thought, and now he was excluding her.

"You and I saved them," Dante questioned.

"...Who else?"

"A human," Dante said, lifting his arm upwards towards Kat.

"Kat was useless, but..."

"Useful," she asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She DID so much for him, and to be just seen as useful..Did he not see the condition she was in because of him? Did he not see the dried blood on her?

"Kat saved my life! Kat held out under torture to keep your existence a secret! Kat led us through the tower to Mundus' lair! We would have failed twenty times over if it weren't for her!"

"Listen," Vergil snapped, quickly growing annoyed with both of them."If you can't see the chaos the humans will cause, if you don't want the responsibility of protecting them, then stand aside...I'll rule alone."

"I didn't help you destroy Mundus so you could take his place..I can't let you do this, Vergil."

"And I can't let you stop be brother. Stand aside."

"Don't do this."

"Vergil, please," Kat cut in.

"Stay out of this!"

She flinched as he said that. Never had he talked to her in such a ill-mannered way. Kat fell back, knowing what was to come next.

Kat closed her eyes, hoping this would be over soon.

x

What made her finally open her eyes was Vergil's screams. She blinked a few times, to make sure this was what she was truly witnessing. That her mind wasn't playing any cruel tricks on her.

Though Dante was using his Devil Trigger, she knew she had to stop him before he killed his own brother.

Kat didn't shake like she thought she would have as she approached him.

"Dante...Dante, don't kill him. Please."

He ignored her words, and dug his sword deeper within him.

She could tell Vergil was slipping, but she remained strong.

"I am begging you. Please stop..for me."

Dante focused his attention her, knowing her words got to him.

His face no longer shadowed by anger, did he see what he was truly doing to his brother, only a few more seconds and he would be dead.

He removed his sword and the trigger, allowing him to live.

He fell back, but a look of disappointment remained.

Kat was slightly relived to see that Vergil had taken his brothers hand. He slowly lifted him up off the dirty ground, but Vergil's hand still clung to his chest.

"The world is under my protection now," Dante announced, as he pulled back his hand.

"You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante, and you will never be."

His eyes moved from Dante to Kat. He kept his eyes on her for no longer than a second. She expected something from him, but nothing was shown and he finally looked away.

Kat thought she would begin to cry, and almost advanced towards him. Dante noticing this held her back, behind him. Not wanting her to leave him as well.

Vergil turned back a second after opening a portal.

"I loved you, brother," and finally he left.

There was a little pause, and now Kat and Dante faced each other.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

"I know exactly who you are," Kat said as she layed her hand upon his cheek."You are Dante. Nothing more and nothing less."


End file.
